Myotismonic Empire
by Salamon2
Summary: Okay, I'm back with a story I've been working on for a while. I've got an idea for the next chapter but I need help for the rest. T.K. and Ken overhear the others trying to convince Kari to let them leave those two. Chapter 2 is up now!!!
1. Chapter 1

Myotismonic Empire  
  
The Conquer  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: BOO! HISS!  
  
Salamon2: She hates Myotismon, and is terrified of him. This takes place after United we stand but as you'll find out, something is wrong, feelings against Ken are a bit opposite.  
  
Salamon: Salamon2 gratefully doesn't own Digimon otherwise this could happen. NO!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I bet I'm stronger than Patamon and Wormmon!" said Veemon jeering the small Digimon  
  
"Yeah, they're so weak, they're holding us back!" said Hawkmon  
  
"Just like a fish, pulling the line, they're pulling our line of patience!" said Armadillomon  
  
"Guys, you shouldn't be saying things like that." said Gatomon warningly  
  
"But you do agree that they're weak, and often can't do they're share of work around here, and Wormmon has to depend on Veemon all the time" said Hawkmon giving her a stare and pressuring her  
  
"Well that is true." started Gatomon and all of a sudden something moved swiftly in the bushes  
  
"Wanna bet the little crybabies have gone off to cry." said Armadillomon; all of a sudden a strange song came from behind the bushes, in a strange language no one had ever heard before, a song so beautiful, it was depressing.  
  
"What the heck?" asked Hawkmon as the beautiful music played. The words sent chills up the Digimons' backs.  
  
"Let's get out of here" said Veemon preparing to run  
  
"No!" said Gatomon  
  
"And why not?" asked Armadillomon  
  
"What if their there?" asked Gatomon  
  
"So what, you agreed that they're weak, and so weak to not help us, so why should we care?" asked Hawkmon  
  
"You do have a point" said Gatomon with a voice of uncertainty, and then all of a sudden she ran away from the bushes  
  
  
  
"T.D. is such an idiot" said Davis  
  
"Davis" started Yolei  
  
"If I were him I wouldn't have waited all this time, I would have made a move!" said Davis  
  
"He hasn't even asked her out" said Cody  
  
"Ken, also, can't be on his own, he has to depend on me and ExVeemon, he should have reached Ultimate before now" said Davis, Cody did nod in agreement  
  
"Did I hear my name mentioned?" asked Kari who joined the group in the clearing  
  
"Why yes, who do you think should not be in our group, T.S. or Ken?" asked Davis  
  
"Well, they both have experience as Digidestined, DAVIS why are you asking me this?" asked Kari  
  
"They don't really help the team" said Cody  
  
"They are just holding us behind" said Yolei  
  
"Well Kari, are you with us?" asked Davis  
  
"Yes I'm with you guys" said Kari sighing heavily  
  
"Do you agree that T.G. and Ken are worthless?" asked Davis  
  
"Why else would they be Digidestined?" asked Kari  
  
"Answer yes or no?" said Yolei  
  
"Umm. alright YES!" said Kari immediately regretting saying that "Shh, it's okay Patamon, we'll just go" said T.K.  
  
"Ken, what will we do?" asked Wormmon to his partner all four characters crying from what they each had heard hiding in the bushes  
  
"You can join up with me Ken, after all we don't have to stop helping the Digital World, we could just create another team" said T.K.  
  
"What, with all those older kids angry at me, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe. no you'd be outcasted" said Ken  
  
"I'm not taking no as an answer" said T.K. staring him right in the eye  
  
"Oh, alright, only since you insisted" said Ken  
  
"Let's go to another area" said T.K. and immediately Pegasusmon and Stingmon took off flying towards the East  
  
"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" asked Ken in mid flight as they left Server  
  
"TO FILE ISLAND!" said T.K. and Ken didn't ask anymore questions, and within six minutes they had landed on File Island, on the top of Infinity Mountain. Patamon immediately took his spot on T.K.'s head and Ken picked up Wormmon  
  
"Where on File Island?" asked Ken  
  
"No where in particular" said T.K. and they started down the mountain "I just wanted to get away from them" said T.K.  
  
  
  
Back to the Group  
  
  
  
"Hello Digi Brats!" said a male voice  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Myotismonic Empire  
  
The Slaves  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: BOO! HISS!  
  
Salamon2: She hates Myotismon, and is terrified of him. This takes place after United we stand but as you'll find out, something is wrong, feelings against Ken are a bit opposite.  
  
Salamon: Salamon2 gratefully doesn't own Digimon otherwise this could happen. NO! HELP!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"T.K., maybe we should camp for the night" said Patamon. T.K. still walked on, Sunset had taken place four minutes ago and the Island was almost completely drenched in Darkness. The Last Glimmer of Light was seen on the horizon as it slowly faded away. T.K. continued to walk on; Ken and Wormmon were behind him in the forest of meaningless road signs.  
  
"T.K., Patamon suggested that we should stop!" said Wormmon. But T.K. continued to walk  
  
"T.K." started Ken  
  
"WHAT KEN, DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD STOP TOO!?" yelled T.K. with a certain type of anger in his eyes. T.K. turned around and glared at Ken  
  
"Yes... Wormmon is tired out, and so is Patamon... Why won't you stop?" asked Ken  
  
"Everywhere I look, there are memories..." said T.K. as he closed his mind and Ken thought he saw a small tear gently fall from the closed eyelid, down the cheek and fall from his chin to the ground.  
  
"Of what?" asked Ken  
  
  
  
Back to the Others...  
  
  
  
"Just a time when we need Ken and T.K. they vanish!" said Davis  
  
"Oh, they didn't vanish... you drove them away" said a black figure. Who pulled out a mirror and all of a sudden the discussion that had taken earlier appeared on the screen  
  
"We'd never say that!" said Cody in anger at the images he had seen  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't but your clones would..." said the figure and he snapped his fingers and out stepped four clones of Davis, Cody, Kari, Yolei, and all of their Digimon. The clones smirked.  
  
"And what are you going to do? Our Digimon are beaten by you and yet you haven't even revealed why, or who you are." Said Kari  
  
"The Eighth Child should know who I am!" said the Dark figure  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T BE! WHAT IS THIS, THE THIRD TIME WE'VE HAD TO BATTLE YOU!?" shouted Kari  
  
"No, the fourth" said Myotismon revealing himself  
  
"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" shouted Kari  
  
"Hmm... that is something you should know about the powers of Darkness and the powers of Light" said Myotismon smirking  
  
  
  
Back to T.K. and Ken...  
  
  
  
"Of the original Digidestined... of Matt and Tai and all the others... Kari was also one of them too... Why did she have to say THAT!" cried T.K.  
  
Ken didn't know what to say after that so he remained quiet.  
  
"The others sort of forced her to say that though..." said Wormmon  
  
  
  
Back to Myotismon...  
  
"What do you have to say now children?" asked Myotismon  
  
"We are your obedient slaves master... kick us..." said Cody, Yolei, and Davis all worshiping Myotismon  
  
"Really, you all jest..." said Myotismon as he kicked each and everyone of them, really, really hard. Kari just watched in horror, she was being strapped into a machine that would wipe her memory clean, and just like the others be made a slave to worship Myotismon.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
